


A Witch by any Other Name

by Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lies, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Severus Snape, Run Away, Unknown Child, Unknown Pureblood Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Hermione is told by Severus' father that he is engaged to be married and that he would never marry her for fear of losing his inheritance.Hermione leaves and makes a life for herself in France, but what happens when her past catches up to her? How will she protect her daughter or tell Severus that he is a father?Will Hermione go back to England when certain lies that she thought were the truth turns out to be false? How will she handle finding out that she isn't a Muggle Born witch after all and how will it affect her daughter?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I just posted the first chapter to another story earlier this week, but this one has been percolating for ages now and I just had to write it.
> 
> I don't know how often I will be able to post, but I will try to post a new chapter for both stories every week. Please forgive me, if it becomes too overwhelming. 
> 
> As always, please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No money being made here! Nope, nada, zilch, zero.

June 1999

8th year Hermione Granger stood before the door leading to her lover’s rooms. She had some good news to tell him, at least she hoped it would be good news. She’d just accepted an apprenticeship in spells creation and arithmancy. She would be studying under the renowned Spells Master Thadius Cartwright. He’d agreed to take her on via correspondence as he was based in Macon, France. She would have never attempted to go for the apprenticeship if it hadn’t been for Severus. She clutched Master Cartwright’s acceptance letter in her hand, an excited feeling in her belly anticipating Severus’ reaction to her news.

Tentatively, she raised her left hand and knocked on the door, the glint of a diamond on her third finger catching the dim torchlight of the corridor and waited for him to open it. She waited for five minutes and when the door still hadn’t opened she knocked again louder this time. 

The door then creaked open and a shiver ran up Hermione’s spine. She thought that Severus purposely made it creak to add to his ‘Dark Wizard’ persona and it still caused a reaction after all these months. She smiled, expecting to see his grumpy face staring back at her, but was surprised to see no one there to greet her.

“Severus? Are you here? I have something I need to tell you… Something really wonderful and important…? Severus?” Hermione called moving further into the room. She saw a shadow and moved to follow it, thinking it was Severus. He liked to make her find him, it was a game they played often this past year. It always ended with breathless sighs and sweat-damp skin. Hermione felt a tingle of excitement in her belly and a smirk flitted across her lips.

“I’m coming to find you, wizard. Once I do, you’ll be at my mercy,” Hermione called with a smile in her voice and made her way through the office and to the open door leading into Severus’ parlor. A shadow moved in the dim firelight that she could see. She paused in the doorway leading into the parlor to allow her eyes to adjust. 

“Severus?” she called again, but couldn’t see him. She didn’t notice the slight sparkle of a disillusioned person sitting in Severus’ leather wingback chair observing her. Hermione continued on into the laboratory to see if she could find her lover there, but it was dark. The counters clean, no potions bubbling away. Hermione then checked his bedroom and bathroom, no Severus.

While Hermione was occupied with her search the wizard sitting in Severus’ chair removed the disillusionment spell and waited for her to come back to the parlor. He’d wanted to get an idea of what kind of woman could cause Severus to shirk his duties to his family. Tiberius Antonius Snape was well aware of who Hermione Granger was and her role in the final confrontation with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and she would’ve been a great asset to the House of Snape if she were anything other than a Mudblood. That alone condemned her and made her an undesirable mate for his son.

Even though the House of Snape had remained neutral during the “Voldemort Wars” Severus’ role within the dark wizard's ranks notwithstanding, they were an ancient house and had only married either pure or half-blood witches and wizards. Hermione Granger just wouldn’t do and he was there to make that clear to the young witch.

Soon enough, Hermione came back into to parlor and stopped short when she saw a wizard that looked remarkably like her lover, but was obviously not him. He slowly stood up from the chair and Hermione’s eyes followed him. She would estimate that he was about the same height as Severus, if not a little shorter. Both had raven’s wing black hair and aquiline noses. But the most pronounced difference between them was the eyes. Severus’ eyes were such a dark grey as to appear black and this man, his eyes were a startling teal blue.

“Ah, finally you’ve noticed you weren’t alone. I was wondering how long it would take you. Severus has told just how intelligent you are, but from what I have witnessed he may have exaggerated,” Tiberius smirked at Hermione’s puzzled expression. “Let me introduce myself; I’m Tiberius Antonius Snape, Fifth Earl of Mulgrave and Severus Snape’s father. You may call me My Lord.”

“Er, yes si-, My Lord,” Hermione began. “What can I do for you? I was looking for Severus, I have something I need to tell him. Do you know where I can find him, My Lord?”

“Yes, I do know where Severus is, but I’m afraid my dear that it won’t make you happy. You see, he’s at Snape Manor entertaining his betrothed, Miss Celeste Rosier. I don’t know what promises he’s made to you, but I’m here to tell you that they were nothing but lies. If he's to inherit the vast Snape lands and fortune he will marry her. Miss Rosier is a pure-blood, just like Severus and their union will bring two powerful families together. I would never consent for my heir to marry so far beneath him. So, whatever type of relationship you have it’s going to end… Tonight.”

Hermione stood in shock as she listened to what this man before her was saying. She knew that Severus was a pure-blood, but he told her that his or her blood status didn’t mean a thing, that he loved her no matter what and he would marry her once she had finished with her NEWTs. He’d given her the ring she wore on her finger as a promise and she believed him. Never in all the time, they’ve been together had he mentioned that he was already engaged.

Slowly, she sunk down onto a footstool, her heart pounding in her chest and tears stung her eyes. She looked up at the man claiming to be Severus’ father and saw the mocking look in his blue eyes. The dim firelight catching the diamond in her ring and making it sparkle bringing it to Tiberius’ attention.

“What is that you have on your finger, girl? Let me see it,” he demanded and grabbed her hand bringing it close to his face. It was an antique platinum ring with snakes in the shape of Celtic knots surrounding a large marquee cut diamond. It was one piece of a set that included earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. It had been used as an engagement gift in past generations of the Snape family dating back to Richard I, and Tiberius felt rage build within his chest. 

His son and heir was willing to sully and disgrace his bloodline to marry this common mudblood whore? He wouldn’t allow it to happen. He grasped her finger and ripped the ring from it, a sharp edge caught on her tender flesh and sliced open her finger from base to tip.

Hermione cried out at the sudden pain and clutched her bleeding hand to her chest. She then looked at the man before her and gasped at the look of pure rage on his face. He stepped close to her and in a quiet voice so like the man she loved, he said, “You’re not good enough for my son, you’ll never be good enough. Any dalliance he has had with you is just that, he was satiating his lusts upon your body. I can see where he would find you pleasant company,” he paused as his eyes raked down her body in a lascivious fashion. “I think, perhaps I may sample your charms myself to see how one such as you could draw his attention and wheedle a marriage proposal out of him.” 

Tiberius then grasped Hermione by the shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her, hard. His lips bruising against hers. Hermione struggled in his hold and then he forced her mouth open and plunged his tongue within her mouth. 

Hermione felt his slimy appendage in her mouth and bit down on it. He reared back and backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall backward over the footstool and onto the floor. “You bitch! I ought to kill you where you are! But I won’t. No, you’re going to disappear, you’re to never attempt to contact Severus again and if I find out that you do, the Dark Lord has nothing on what I will do to you, you mudblood whore!” Tiberius then stepped closer to her and kicked her in her back. Hermione screamed arching away from him. She put her hand on the floor to try and stand up, but he stepped on her right hand, her wand hand and heard a satisfying crunch as the delicate bones were crushed beneath his boot.

Hermione screamed again, Tiberius then grasped her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. “You’re never to darken the door to this school again, I’ll know if you do. I would suggest that you leave the Wizarding World altogether, can’t run the risk of you two running into each other, now can we?” he murmured gently, almost caressingly. He wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks before grabbing her by the hair again and bringing her face close to his, he whispered, “Now, go.” before he pushed her back, hard.

Hermione stumbled and righted herself, her hand was throbbing she knew that it was broken, but to what extent and her back ached where his heavy boot had hit her. She didn’t know what type of damage he had inflicted on her, but she needed to get some distance between them. She didn’t want him to make good on his promise, for if he was anything like Severus, then his promise was as good as fulfilled. She stumbled out the door and wandlessly cast a notice-me-not spell and made her way back up to the 8th year dorms to pack and leave. She just hoped that Severus will forgive her for her cowardice. 

She stumbled up to her dorm room and hastily threw up a repelling and Do Not Disturb ward on the door. Her eyes were clouded with tears, not just pain, but of betrayal as well. She thought that Severus loved her, he even told her that he did. Could they have just been pretty lies in order for him to get her into his bed? 

She looked down at her injured hands. Her left sporting a long deep cut where the ring had snagged it when it was ripped off her finger. Her right was a mangled mess, she knew she should probably go see Madam Pomfrey have her heal it. But if she did the school nurse was bound to ask questions. Questions that Hermione couldn’t answer. 

It was no secret that she and Severus had been seeing each other. She was an adult who just happened to be finishing up her schooling. There was nothing in the by-laws of the school that prevented an adult student and a teacher from spending time together. And even though she loved potions, she’d decided that she wouldn’t take Advanced Potions this year as she was already far passed the 7th year curriculum.

Stumbling, Hermione made her way to her small private bathroom. All returning 8th years were given their own small quarters on the disused 3rd floor. The one used to house Hagrid’s pet Cerberus, “Fluffy”. She ran cool water in the sink and gingerly began to clean the dried blood from her left hand the best she could. The cool water made the crushed bones in her right-hand throb and she fought down more tears. 

Once the water ran clear, she then dried her hands the best she could and using her teeth and lips managed to wrap some gauze around her finger. She then took up her wand in her left hand and tried to cast a bone mending spell on her right. But her magic did flow as easily so the bones weren't mended properly, leaving her hand slightly disfigured. She knew once she reached wherever she was going she either have to get a new wand attuned to left-handed casting or go to a professional healer to have her hand repaired.

Her right hand still throbbed dully, so she fumbled through her medicinal cabinet and found a pain potion. She downed it and felt immediate relief. At least now she’d be able to pack, and she did just that. It was clumsy and not at all as neat as she would’ve liked, but she was working on borrowed time. She wanted to be gone before Severus returned from the arms of his betrothed, for she knew she couldn’t see him and survive the heartache.

She went to her desk and picked up her purple Dicta-Quill and placed the tip in her inkwell. She said the invocation and the quill stood up straight wiped the excess ink from its tip and set itself on her parchment. She was going to leave notes for all her friends saying that something had come up and she had to leave unexpectedly. She debated about leaving a not for Severus as well, but then decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He’d obviously been using her as she didn’t think she should feel any obligation to inform him that she was leaving.

Her breath caught on a sob, and a tear splashed down on the half-finished letter she’d unconsciously been writing to Severus, the quill scratching a long line in the parchment before falling back to the desk, after she whispered _ Finite _. She didn’t bother to look down to see what was written, it was most likely rubbish anyway. The house-elves would probably throw it away when tasked with cleaning out her room. She then charmed the letters to her friends to be delivered to them at breakfast the next morning, clumsily shrunk her trunk and draped her cloak about her shoulders.

Before walking out of the door, she took one more wistful look around; before squaring her shoulders and walking away from the life she’s known since eleven years of age.


	2. The past comes calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years since Hermione fled Hogwarts and Severus. She reminisces her first arrival to Macon, France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter you've all been waiting for!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who've left reviews and Kudos, they really warm my heart. A big THANK YOU to Myella for reading over my ramblings. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!

August 2003

The sun beat down in waves of heat as Hermione was walking along the  Saône river, the breeze ruffling at her skirt. She smiled as she heard the tinkling laughter of the little girl that danced and skipped beside her. Her three-year-old daughter, Adrianna. She’d been a surprise, one that helped to heal Hermione’s heart after she’d fled England. She hadn’t even let Harry or any of the Weasley’s know where she went.

It was only later that she’d sent a heavily encrypted note to Harry letting him know that she was well and that she would be in contact, but that she would prefer that her whereabouts remained unknown. Harry had replied that he would honor her request, but if she should ever need him she just had to let him know and he would be there. 

She’d cried for hours after getting his reply, knowing that she wasn’t alone. She heard Adrianna squeal in laughter and couldn’t help but smile, “ Adria, viens mon amour. Allons au parc pour pouvoir jouer?”

“Oui, Maman,” said the little girl as she ran up to her and grabbed ahold of Hermione’s hand to begin pulling her toward the park. Hermione laughed at her daughter’s enthusiasm and began to walk faster at her daughter’s urging. Before too long they’d reached the park that had a small play area for children and shady benches for parents to sit and chat.

Hermione took a seat by the swingset and watched as Adrianna climbed like a little monkey on a set of bars nearby. She then reached into her over-sized bag and pulled out the book she was currently reading, assigned to her by her Master. It was an ancient Greek text that went into detail on how to customize and create spells from scratch. But Hermione’s attention just wasn’t on her reading. Her mind wandered back almost four years when she port-keyed into Mâcon. 

_ Hermione pulled the wide brim of her hat further down her forehead and made sure her large sunglasses covered most of her face. She didn’t think she would actually run into anyone she knew in Lyon, France. But she would prefer to remain as anonymous as she was able, at least until she was able to get in contact with her Master. Somehow in her frantic race to leave Hogwarts, she’d dropped the letter that had contained the address to Master Cartwright’s home.  _

_ Hermione fingered the glamour charm she wore around her neck, hoping that it would allow her to remain anonymous should she run into anyone she knew. She was now thankful for the lessons in French her mother insisted she take. She was standing in the quaint city center of Lyon’s Wizarding district. She looked around and spotted what appeared to be a pub. She hoped that she would be able to get directions to Master Cartwright’s house in Mâcon.  _

_ She entered the dim tavern interior and the smell of pipe tobacco made her long for the smokey confines of the Leaky Cauldron. She stood just breathing in the atmosphere, when suddenly she was jostled from behind by a boisterous group of young men, “Oh!” Hermione cried out as she tried to regain her balance. She scrunched her eyes shut knowing that she was about to fall to the ground when a warm pair of hands grasped her by the shoulders and stopped her descent.  _

_ “I'm sorry, my friends were eager to start the weekend and did not look where they were going. Are you alright, miss?” a smooth timbered voice said in French and Hermione gasped looking up at the man who still held onto her shoulders. _

_ “No, no, it's okay; I was the one blocking the door,” Hermione replied fluently as she stepped away from him. She looked up at him and gasped again, he had to be one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen. He stood well over six feet tall, and he reminded her of the *Beast character in an American television series her mother used to watch. His hair was a golden lions mane and he had tawny colored eyes. He smiled down at her and his canine teeth even looked a bit longer and sharper than what was normal. Maybe he was an animagus that had spent too much time in his animal form like Peter Pettigrew had? _

_ Hermione was jolted out of her reverie when he cleared his throat and looked at her expectedly, “Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?” she asked and blushed. _

_ “I asked you if you would like a drink with me and my friends. May I have your name?” the man asked with an eager expression on his face. _

_ “Yes, my name is Hermione and no, I cannot join you, I’m sorry. In fact, I am looking for directions to Master Cartwright’s house in Mâcon. Could you help me with that? Or at least point me in the right direction?" Hermione asked, "May I have your name?” _

_ The man’s eyes seemed to twinkle as he said, “Léon. And I’ll tell you where you can find Master Cartwright. I was one of his students not too long ago. But I insist that you have a drink with us, before I tell you, Miss Hermione,” Léon said with a flirtatious look in his eyes. Hermione smiled while thinking that if Léon had gone to Hogwarts, he would’ve been in Slytherin house. _

_ “Very well, but only one drink. Do we have a deal, Léon?” Hermione said and stuck her hand out to shake on the bargain.  _

_ “Yes, Miss Hermione,” he said, but instead on shaking her hand he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her middle knuckle. Hermione had to fight back a blush at the look of desire in this stranger’s eyes. She knew she didn’t really look like herself with the glamour charm on. It changed the color of her hair to a deep mahogany brown and gave her cat-like violet eyes. It also made her appear taller than her five-foot, five-inch height but not so much as to look awkward. She would get the information she needed and once she left she could easily modify or take off the charm and he would never know he was seeing the real her. _

_ “Come with me and let me introduce you to my friends, we’ll have a drink and I’ll tell you where you can find Master Cartwright,” Léon said and wrapped his right arm around her waist to guide over to the boisterous table where four other young men were seated, drinking chardonnay and laughing... _

Hermione was brought back to the present by a pair of soft lips brushing against her cheek. She looked up into the smiling tawny eyes Léon de Chagny, she returned his smile as he sat beside her on the bench and watched the children at play.

“You seemed so far away, I just knew if I kissed you, you would come back to me,” Léon joked in heavily accented English, but Hermione could see the yearning look in his eyes. He loved her or at least thought he did. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t seem to forget the man she left behind in England. It didn’t help that her daughter looked so much like him that she had constant pain in her chest.

“I was actually remembering the first time we met and you conned me into drinking with you and your friends only so that I could get directions to Master Cartwright’s house,” Hermione laughed. “And then you insisted on showing me to his door personally and I haven’t managed to shake you yet.” 

“Ah, ma belle. You wound me deeply. Am I not your  chevalier? Was I not the one that saved you from wandering around lost in a new country? All I asked was for you to have a drink with me. Was that really too high a cost?” Léon asked and effected a wounded countenance. 

Before Hermione could answer a scream split the air and Léon was struggling with an over-exuberant three-year-old girl. “Oncle Léon!  Tu es venu me regarder jouer?” Adrianna yelled as only toddlers could do.

“Oui, ma petite belle, but you must speak English with me. How else am I to learn without your guidance?” Léon asked solemnly but winked at Hermione when Adrianna wasn’t looking and she had to quickly stifle a laugh.

“Oui, I mean yes, Uncle Léon. Maman has been teaching me how to read and form my letters. When will you come to the cottage so that I can showed you how good I got?” Adrianna pouted prettily up at him.

“Adria, it’s ‘show you how good I’ve become,’” Hermione gently corrected her daughter. Adrianna spoke french beautifully, but she still has difficulties with her English. Hermione knew that she would learn with time and she was extremely proud of how well her daughter spoke at just three years of age. Though with the intelligence of both her mother and father, it would’ve been shocking if she wasn’t so far advanced. 

“Oui, Maman,” Adrianna said before she jumped off Léon’s lap where she’d perched herself and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet, “Come on, Uncle Léon! I want you to push me on the swings!”

“Adrianna  Angélique  Granger!” Hermione chastised, “You need to ask if Uncle Léon will push you on the swings, not demand it of him.”

Adrianna dropped Léon’s hand and looked down at her feet, she scuffed the toe of her tiny Mary Jane shoes and then peaked up at both her mother and Léon from beneath impossibly long sooty black lashes over blue-grey eyes. She drew in a hitching breath and then asked quietly, “Uncle Léon? Would you push me on the swings?”

“I think you forgot to say something, Adria. It begins with a ‘P’,” Hermione said.

“Please?” Adrianna asked with a slight pout.

“Now, how could I possibly say no to such a forlorn face, ma petite belle? Of course, I’ll push you on the swings,” Léon said while fighting not to laugh. The little girl’s expressions were such a delight. And he also loved to watch how Hermione guided her daughter, not being too strict or by being a push-over. Of course, he loved Hermione period but knew she didn’t or couldn’t love him in return at least not the way he wanted her to love him. 

“Yay! Come on, Uncle!” Adrianna's face immediately brightened and she once again grabbed his hand and began tugging him toward the swing set. Hermione watched and couldn’t help but laugh at her tiny daughter pulling on the arm of a six-foot-six giant of a man all the way to the swing set.

But her joy wasn’t to last, for not long after Léon had Adrianna strapped in the toddler swing that a shadow fell upon her and a voice from her past brought her world crashing down, “Granger? What are you doing here? Everyone thinks that you’re dead.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1987 Beauty and the Beast https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0092319/


	3. Draco's Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sees someone he thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave a review!

Draco Malfoy shielded his eyes against the bright August sun. He was visiting Macon on behalf of his Godfather. Severus knew of several Potions and Spell Masters in this area as it was one of the few places in the world where magical Ley lines converged making manipulation of magics a lot easier. He’d just come from a meeting with Master Eugene Rothschild concerning Severus’ work on a potion that would make the  _ Point Me _ spell much stronger and be able to narrow down the search location to meters instead of kilometers and in some cases pinpoint the missing person’s location exactly.

Severus would be pleased that Master Rothschild agreed to look over his research and verify it. Though Draco had no idea why Severus would need to make the  _ Point Me _ spell stronger, all the escaped Death Eaters have been captured. He supposed that the MLE would use it to possibly find missing persons. But as far as Draco knew Severus didn’t have anyone to find, Hermione had been declared dead though her body had never been recovered.

He remembered the scandal in pureblood circles, a few years back when it was found out that Severus was seeing the Muggle Born Hermione Granger in her final year at Hogwarts. And then she just disappeared. Her room had been cleared out and no trace of her found. Draco assumed at first that they’d just had a row and she’d left to cool off for a bit. It was widely known that both Hermione and Severus had hot tempers, though Severus’ would be considered to run so cold that it burned. 

When news of Hermione being missing Severus had orchestrated an extensive search for his lover. Severus had been resolute and refused to accept that she’d just leave and not tell him. He’d raged for days on end trying to find where she could’ve gone, but there was no trace of her. Potter had even volunteered to help and told Severus that the day she’d gone missing she’d been expecting a letter from Master Thadius Cartwright accepting her as his apprentice, but was sure that he would have nothing to do with her disappearance. Severus had contacted Master Cartwright to see if she’d shown up, but she hadn’t. Severus had searched and searched, until finally Tiberius, Severus’ father had put his foot down and forbidden his son to continue. For even though Severus was an adult, he still had to defer to the head of the family. Tiberius had then demanded that Severus sign the betrothal contract to a Miss Celeste Rosier an offshoot of the main family line, but still a pureblood.

The woman came with money and lands as her dowry and Tiberius wanted to add her holdings to the already vast Snape holdings not only in England but in Italy and Germany; not to mention it would finally tie the Snape family to the Sacred 28. Severus, being the consummate Slytherin had snuck in a clause that he would only marry Miss Rosier if there was absolute proof that Hermione was indeed dead. Shortly after that a bloody diamond ring and the crumpled blood-stained letter saying that she’d been accepted as Spell Master Cartwright’s apprentice was found on the edge of the forbidden forest. Severus had been inconsolable, but with no other alternative, he was finally forced to comply with his father’s wishes and married Celeste Rosier.

However, during the ceremony, something exceedingly odd had occurred. The ritual that would have bound Severus and Celeste for the remainder of their lives just wouldn’t hold. The officiator tried three times and all three had failed. It was later speculated that Severus had loved Hermione so deeply that they must have formed some sort of magical bond. One that would allow no other magic to tear it asunder, not even the death of one of the bonded pair. It was ancient magic, going back to a time even before Merlin. So, even though Severus was married it was in name only and very likely that the Snape line would die with him. Unless by some miracle Hermione was found to be alive.

Draco breathed in deeply, he was glad to have been able to get his mission done for his Godfather. Now he could enjoy the warm afternoon before he had to catch his port key back to London. He continued to walk along the pathway that bordered the river when high pitched laughter caught his attention. He looked up and noticed he’d wandered into a small park with a children’s play area and a little girl was squealing as she was being pushed on the swingset.

She had raven’s wing black hair, pulled back with a ribbon and fell in riotous curls just passed her shoulders. Draco felt that there was something undeniably familiar about that little girl, but he just couldn’t put his finger one it. He assumed the giant of a man pushing the little girl was her father. The girl squealed out in laughter again and shouted, “ Regarde maman! Regarde comme je suis haut! Je vole!”

He then scanned the surrounding area and saw a woman with curly honey-brown hair reading a book. At the girl’s loud and joyful exclamation, the woman looked up and smiled. He then felt the air leave his chest as he recognized the woman. It was the long presumed dead Hermione Granger, alive and well and a mother? Is this where she’d been hiding for so long? Why hadn’t she ever contacted Severus to let him know she was safe? How could she have just abandoned everything in England?

Anger began to build in Draco’s gut. How dare she leave Severus the way she did, no word whatsoever that she was alive and well? What could have been the reason for her to treat the man she supposedly loved in such a way? He was determined to find out! Casually, he began to make his way over to the bench where Hermione was sitting. He stood beside it and studied her closely, yes it was definitely Hermione Granger and she looked damn fine for a dead woman.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and asked, “Granger,  what are you doing here?  Everyone thinks that you’re dead.”

Hermione stiffened and looked up in astonishment, her amber eyes widened and she felt a sense of panic in her stomach. Oh, Gods, she’d been found! How was it possible that in all the world her school nemesis, turned pseudo friend would find her? Only a very small percentage of people from her previous life knew she was alive, that being Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Luna. 

When Harry had written her long ago about Severus trying to find her and then the discovery of her engagement ring covered in blood as well as her acceptance letter from Master Cartwright, she’d told him that it was for the best that everyone thought her dead. For she didn’t want to find out what Lord Snape would have done to her if she should go back to England. Even now after almost four years her right hand wasn’t fully recovered and still ached terribly on cold nights. Harry had protested, of course, but Hermione had been adamant and told him that if he persisted that she would disappear again and he wouldn’t know where she’d gone to. Because by that time, she knew that she didn’t have just herself to worry about, she’d just realized that she was pregnant. She’d had nightmares for months after her run-in with Lord Snape that if he found out about her baby, he would find her and either take her child away or kill it and she would’ve done anything to keep her baby safe from such a monster.

At the thought of Lord Snape, her right hand began to cramp up. When he’d crushed her hand that terrible, terrible night and she’d waited to have it healed had caused irreparable nerve and tendon damage. Not even the best healers in Paris could fully restore it. She’d forever be in her Master’s debt as he’d taken the time to teach her how to reverse the flow of her magic from her right hand to her left. In fact, she’d often wondered if she should have been left-handed all along as her casting was now twice as powerful as it was before. 

But now, it seemed that her past had finally caught up to her and she didn’t know what to do. She continued to gape up at Draco. She tensed as he glided around the bench and took a seat beside her. Draco could see the abject fear in her eyes and his shoulders slumped. He’d come to think of Hermione as a friend when they’d both returned to Hogwarts to finish their final year. And her disappearance had left so many unanswered questions. However, he was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

“Look, Granger, I’m not here to cause you any trouble. It’s plain to see that you perpetuated the story that you were dead. But I need to know why? Why did you leave and abandon my Godfather? He searched for ages and ages trying to find you. Even with the discovery of that bloody ring and letter, he still searched. He…” Draco didn’t continue as a new shadow fell upon both of them.

“Ma belle, is this man bothering you?”  Léon asked as he stopped pushing Adrianna on the swing and made his way over to them. There was just something about this pale blonde man that Léon didn’t like.

“No, it’s fine Léon. This is Draco Malfoy, I went to school with him. I was just shocked and surprised to see him after all this time. But now, I think it’s time to go. Adrianna needs to have her nap and I have some things I must do for Master Cartwright,” Hermione said, stuffing her book back into her bag and standing up. 

“Gran- Hermione, I still wish to talk to you. I have a lot of questions that need to be answered. Is there a place we can meet to talk? There are some interested parties in England that would like to know your whereabouts and that of who I can only assume is your daughter,” Draco said quietly with just an edge of menace in his voice.

“You’ll watch your tone around ma belle, Monsieur Malfoy. She doesn’t have to speak to you if she doesn't wish too. Now, I suggest getting up and forgetting you ever ran into your old school mate, for it’s obvious that she wants nothing to do with you,” Léon said threateningly his hands balling into fists for he knew that he would be able to throw a punch much faster than he could draw his wand at that moment. He then felt a small warm hand on his arm and the tension melted from his frame.

“Léon, please stop. I don’t want any violence, I’ve experienced enough as it is,” Hermione said pleadingly. She then turned to Draco and saw that he was clutching his wand in his hand, “Mal-Draco, if you really want to know why I’ve been hiding for so long, I’ll tell you. But not here. I need to get Adrianna home. Can you meet me at the Wooden House on  Place aux Herbes tomorrow around noon? I’ll tell you everything then.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, Gran-Hermione,” Draco said as he put his wand back in its sheath strapped to his arm. His pale grey eyes met those of the man known as Léon, nodded and spun on his heel disapparated away. 

Hermione gasped and looked around frantically hoping that no Muggles were around to witness the use of magic. She collapsed back onto the bench and released a shaky breath. She’d known it was just a matter of time before she would’ve been discovered. But she’d hoped that it would have been on her terms and by someone that wasn’t so closely associated with Severus.

Léon then took a seat where Draco had been just moments before and said, “Ma Belle, you say that wizard was an old school mate, but I could tell that you were frightened of him. I think it’s finally time for you to tell me your story from start to finish. I care for you too much to see you so scared. Please, Mia. Let me be your rock,” Léon said pleadingly as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Oh, Léon. I-,” Hermione was interrupted by the sound of a wail from the direction of the swingset. 

“Maman! Oncle Léon! S'il vous plaît, je veux descendre!” Adrianna cried reverting back to French in her upset, the seat of the swing being too high and being strapped in to jump down.

“Oui, ma petite belle just a moment,” Léon said as he stood up and brought Hermione into his arms. He then pressed a kiss to her temple before releasing her to go retrieve Adrianna. 

Hermione took that time to wipe the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She didn’t want her daughter to see that she was upset. She took a breath and plastered a smile to her lips just as Adrianna bounded over to her babbling about how high Léon had pushed her. Hermione felt her heart lift at the sight of her daughter, she would do anything in order to keep her safe. Maybe it was for the best that she be found, she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to hide forever and her daughter needed to know about where she comes from, even though she was still too young to really understand it.

Hermione hugged Adrianna close smelling the sunshine from her raven black hair and said, “It’s time to go home, my love. It’s almost time for your nap. Too much sun can be bad for you.”

Adrianna began to protest only to be cut off by a yawn, “But, Maman can Uncle come home with us? I really want to show him how good my letters are, please?” Hermione just couldn’t say no when Adrianna looked up at her with her father’s eyes, for they had changed color to a dark grey, just like Severus’.

“Yes, my love. Uncle will be coming home with us and you can show him your letters when you get up from your nap, alright?” Hermione said, picking her up along with her bag.

“Let me take her, ma belle,” Léon said and deftly transferred the drowsy child from Hermione’s embrace to his. “I’ll meet you at the cottage and we can talk while ma petite is napping.” he spun on his heel and disapparated with a quiet pop.

“Yes, thank you Léon. I’ve owed you the truth for some time now. I just hope that you’ll forgive me,” Hermione murmured to herself before she too disappeared with a pop.


	4. Reminiscences and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see what Severus has been up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> There is a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like to read them skip the italicized part of the chapter.
> 
> That being said, don't forget to leave a review!

Severus sat gazing into the fire, a tumbler of scotch in his hand and on the table in front of him was the ring he had given to Hermione when he’d asked her to marry him, four, almost five years ago. Beside the ring was the blood-stained letter from Master Cartwright inviting Hermione to be his apprentice. When the letter and the ring had turned up on the edge of the forbidden forest, he felt that something was out of place. It all seemed too convenient, what with his late unlamented father pressuring him to marry Celeste Rosier the bride of Tiberus’ choosing. 

It was only after the ring and letter were discovered and he’d contacted Master Cartwright to confirm that Hermione wasn’t there, that he’d finally relented and agreed to wed Celeste. It had given him hope that Hermione might still be alive when his binding to Celeste didn’t take. And with that hope burning in his chest he’d set out on an exhaustive search for the woman that he loved.

He thought back to the last time he’d been with Hermione. It was the end of April 1999... _ _

_ He’d just received a letter from his father demanding that he attend the annual Beltane Ball and to meet the witch he was supposed to marry. Severus was furious that his father would try to take control of his life now that he was no longer under the thumb of Voldemort or Albus.  _

_ He’d stormed into his rooms and went straight to the sideboard where his decanter of scotch sat. He poured three-fingers and knocked it back before pouring another two and making his way over to his chair before the fire. He just wanted to forget about his father’s demands and getting pissed was one way to do just that. _

_ Hermione had been lying stretched out on the sofa with a medieval book of spells floating before her. She hadn’t reacted when Severus had come billowing into the room, she was used to it. Slowly, so as to not startle him, she closed her book and sat up.  _

_ Severus caught the movement from the corner of his eye and turned from the fire to face her. He drank in the sight of her. Her curls were piled haphazardly on top of her head and she was wearing silky slip of a nightgown. He felt a jolt of arousal through his gut. He’d never thought that he could or would fall in love with anyone other than Lily, but Hermione proved him wrong.  _

_ He took another sip from his tumbler and then set it down on the table beside him, the drink no longer holding any appeal, Hermione would be just as good if not better a distraction. He began to unbutton his frock coat and undo his cravat. Once they were loose he sat up and crooked his finger in Hermione’s direction. Her amber eyes blazed with instant desire and she slowly got to her feet. The emerald silk of her gown falling like water to her ankles as she stood and walked over to him.  _

_ Severus could feel blood and heat pool in his groin and shifted in his chair. He fisted the growing bulge in his trousers, his dark grey eyes almost black with lust. Hermione glided over to him and at his gesture sank down onto her knees in front of his chair.  _

_ Severus reached out and buried his fingers into her hair, causing the pins to fall out and her curls to tumble down to her waist. He groaned as her scent of lavender and citrus invaded his nostrils. He parted his legs and using his grip on her curls, brought her close so that he could taste her lips. They tasted of berries and he nibbled on then to get her to open her mouth.  _

_ When she did, he plunged his tongue inside and ravaged her mouth. She moaned and using her tongue dueled with his. They continued to kiss for eons it seemed, but then Severus felt curious fingers playing along the placket of his trousers. He felt the straining fabric loosen and the cool dungeon air caress his aching hardness.  _

_ He wrenched his lips away from hers and with his hands still buried in her curls, guided her down to where he most wanted to feel her lips. Hermione hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers and urged him to lift his hips to peel them down his legs and off. She had to pause and undo the buttons at the cuffs of his trousers and then remove his boots before she was able to finish taking them off.  _

_ Severus never wore pants beneath his trousers and they were both thankful in this case as it was one less layer that needed to be removed. She threw the trousers over her shoulder and then ran her fingers up his toned and sparsely haired legs. His arousal now jutting out like a pole from his groin, the head nearly purple and weeping with desire.  _

_ Severus’ fingers tightened in her curls, urging her face closer to the seat of his desire. Hermione’s eyes had darkened to burnt caramel and she inched closer before running the tip of her tongue from the base of his shaft to circle the head. She licked around the head several times tasting his essence as it wept. She then opened her mouth wide and swallowed as much of him as she could. She was only able to get about halfway down his shaft before he hit the back of her throat. She paused and with a deep breath was able to open the back of her throat and take him deeper.  _

_ Severus stiffened and cried out at the feel of his cock sliding down Hermione’s throat. He could feel the pulsing of his balls as they drew up close to his body, he was dangerously close to climax and he didn’t want it to end yet. He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her come apart around him, needed to spill his seed within her fertile womb; not that he consciously wished for a child, but just to feel her pulsing around him made him feel like he could do anything. _

_ Severus cupped her under the chin and urged her to back off of him. He was breathing rapidly as he fought to regain control over his body. He grasped Hermione by the back of her head and hauled her up into his lap before devouring her lips. She wiggled and the silk of her gown rubbed against his pulsing shaft. _

_ Frantically, he pushed the gown up above her hips and was expecting to feel knickers, but only encountered warm moist flesh. He wrenched his lips away from her and looked at her incredulously before his eyes once again blazed with lust. She, in turn, looked at him with an impish look, before it melted into a look of ecstasy as his fingers parted her lower lips and skimmed over the rigid little button within her folds. His finger then skimmed down and circled around the opening to her core where the slickness of her desire pooled. _

_ “I must be inside you, witch. Are you ready to receive me?” Severus purred in her ear and all Hermione could do was nod mutely. _

_ Severus grasped the edge of her gown and tore it from her body. She hissed softly as some of the more stubborn threads abraded her tender flesh, but the sting only seemed to heighten her desire as she cried out, “Yes, Gods! Severus, please I need you inside me!” _

_ He grasped her by the hips and brought her in close, he then reached down between them and lined his pulsing shaft against the indent of her channel, “Prepare to receive me, My Own. No other can make you feel as I do,” and then he pulled down on her hips while simultaneously thrusting up inside her.  _

_ His cock pierced her core like a lance and his ascent was only checked by her cervix. They both cried out, she at the feeling of being stretched around him and he at the tight grip her silken walls had on his hard flesh. _

_ They rested for just a moment, both savoring the feeling of the other. Then Severus shifted her upon him and they both hissed as he withdrew and sank back within her depths. At first, they set a slow grinding pace, but before too long they were both fighting for dominance. Hermione's nails were embedded in his shoulders as she used them as leverage to thrust down upon Severus.  _

_ For his part, Severus was slumped down into his chair, his feet planted firmly on the floor so that he could piston inside of her. He didn’t realize it, but Severus was quietly chanting, “Deeper, I must get deeper. I’m yours and your mine for all time!” _

_ Nor her response, “Yes! I take you within my body, my heart, and my soul. We’re joined forevermore!”  _

_ Neither seemed to notice the golden glow the emanated from where they were joined as both had their eyes shut. Hermione was the first to feel her orgasm approach and she ground herself down on Severus, his pubic bone catching and stimulating her clit, catapulting her over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed. Severus could feel the muscles of her channel begin to flutter and then squeeze his flesh tighter and tighter. _

_ “Yes, yes! You fucking sexy witch, take me! Take all of me!” Severus roared and his world went white as he exploded inside her.  _

Severus was wrenched from his memories by the door to his study opening unannounced and his wife breezing in carrying a multitude of shrunken bags and boxes. Quickly he pulled his robes over his groin, covering the highly aroused state of his body and looked to see why she would barge in and invade his privacy. It appears she’d been out shopping again, Severus thought derisively. It seemed that every other day Celeste would come back to the Manor with more useless nicknacks and clothing. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money to spend, but he just couldn’t help but compare Celeste’s frivolous spending to things that Hermione would have purchased, which would have been thoroughly academic, not another pretty frock to be worn once and then forgotten in the back of the wardrobe. 

“Hello, darling!” Celeste enthused, “You won’t believe what I found in Diagon Alley this morning and the latest gossip is just to die for!”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache and any lingering arousal he felt was quickly dissipating. Celeste seemed to think that when anyone who’d been involved in the war and famous, like the Boy, now Man-Who-Lived farted it was newsworthy and she just had to be the one to tell him. He sighed and took a sip from his tumbler.

“What did the disastrous duo do now that you felt I couldn’t live with not knowing, dear?” he said with sarcasm so thick he could have waded through it.

Celeste just laughed, “Oh, Sev! You’re so droll! It was nothing to do with Harry Potter or Ron Weasley! I was in Flourish and Blotts looking at the latest fashion plates when I just happened to overhear a conversation that I thought would pique your interest,” she then sat down on the loveseat set at a right angle to his chair.

“Oh? Do tell,” Severus was more than prepared to feign interest in his wife’s tale. It more than likely had to do with the high echelons of society and their scandals.

“Well, as I was saying I was in Flourish and Blotts looking at the fashion plates when there was quite the twitter going around revolving a paper that had just been published in one of the many boring publications you seem to gravitate to,” Severus snorted silently, to Celeste anything that didn’t have to do with clothes or gossip was boring. He tried to refocus on his wife’s story, he really hoped it was a short one.

“I think it was published in  _ Spell Caster’s Today _ or something similar. But basically, there is a new spell creator prodigy that has found a way to block and shield the mind from the damaging effects of the  _ Cruciatus Curse _ and possibly reverse the effects of  _ Cruciatus _ induced insanity…” Severus sat up in his chair, his attention now fully on his wife and her story. Hermione had been working on such a project before she’d disappeared and it left him feeling a pang in his chest.

“Were you, by chance able to purchase a copy of the periodical, my dear?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sorry Sev, no I wasn’t. There was such a crowd around the shelf that I wouldn’t have been able to get within three meters of it let alone see a copy. Were there really that many people affected by the  _ Cruciatus Curse _ to warrant such interest?” Celeste asked, her brow wrinkled in puzzlement. 

Severus could only look at his wife in a shocked rage. She’d lived in England during the second rising of Voldemort. How could she not be aware of the devastating effects of that insidious curse? But then it really shouldn’t surprise him all that much. Celeste was all fluff and no substance.

“Well, did you at least catch the name of this so-called spells genius, Celeste?” Severus asked with just the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Um, no. I didn’t. There was such a clamor, but I think I did hear mention of the person the prodigy was studying under a Master Thadius Cart-something or other. Why do you know him?” she asked, her forehead still wrinkled.

“Do you mean Master Thadius Cartwright?”

“Yes! That was it!”

“Then, yes I know who he is. He’s one of the pre imminent spells creators in the world. He only takes on an apprentice if that person shows superb talent in combining both charms and arithmancy to facilitate spells creation. I knew someone once who’d been accepted to study under him. She would’ve been brilliant, but she disappeared and is presumed dead,” Severus said quietly, an ache in his chest at the thought of Hermione.

A sudden pop sounded in the room and a small house elf with large watery blue eyes appeared before Severus. Winky had attached herself to him as he had recovered in a private room off the Hogwarts infirmary and continued to serve him in whatever capacity he desired.

“Yes, Winky? What is it?”

“You is having a visitor, Master Severus, Sir. Master Draco Malfoy is waiting in the foyer,” Winky squeaked.

“Right, show him up, Winky,” Severus bid her.

“Yes, sir!” and she popped out in order to fulfill his request.

Before too much longer a rather harried looking Draco came storming into the room, only to stop short at seeing Celeste sitting with Severus. Severus, seeing the look on his Godson’s face turned to his wife and said, “Please excuse us, my dear. Draco and I have some business to discuss.”

“Oh, yes. Of course, I must see to the unpacking of my purchases. If I left it to the elves, who knows where everything would end up?” she said breezily, she stood up from the loveseat walked over and placed a chaste kiss on Severus’ cheek before turning around, nodding to Draco and sailing out of the study.

Severus waved a hand at the door and it shut with a quiet click. He then stood up and went to the sideboard to refresh his drink. He half-turned to the still agitated Draco and offered, “Drink? It for damn sure looks like you need one. What could possibly have you in such a state? No willing witches to be had in  Mâcon ?”

“This is no time to be glib, Uncle,” Draco said as he threw himself in the seat that Celeste had just vacated and took the tumbler of scotch Severus offered him.

Severus settled back into his chair and said, “Ok, Draco. Tell me what has you so agitated.”

Draco knocked back the fifty-year-old scotch and hissed as it burned down his throat. He didn’t drink much hard alcohol, he found he had no stomach for it, but in this case, he would make an exception. He then took out his wand and aimed a silencing spell at the door to the study. Severus’ eyebrow arched almost to his hairline. This ought to be good.

“Ok, I don’t know how to break this to you gently, so I’m going to go Gryffindor and just blurt it out,” Draco drew in a shaky breath and said. “Granger… Hermione is alive and living in  Mâcon.”

Severus felt his face pale and his eyes bulge, “W-w-what?” hoping he had misheard his Godson.

“Just as I said, Hermione is alive and in France. But that’s not all,” Draco paused and then blurted. “She also has a child, one with black hair and dark grey eyes, your eyes Uncle.”

Severus didn’t feel the glass in his hand fall from his suddenly nerveless fingers and spill its contents on the five-hundred-year-old Turkish carpet. 


	5. Memories and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are viewed and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would finally get this chapter finished, it just wasn't flowing very easily. But I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> As always, please don't forget to review!

Severus felt the blood drain from his face and he felt faint. He couldn’t believe it, Hermione? Alive? With a child? His child? Shakily he stumbled back over to the sideboard and filled a new tumbler almost to the top. He gulped half of it down and rasped at the burn to his throat.

Once Severus regained his breath, he started firing questions at Draco, “You said that Hermione is alive? You’ve seen her? And she has a child, my child? Where did you see her? Tell me!”

“Whoa, Uncle. Slow down, I’ll tell you everything that I know. But I think I need a drink to get through it,” Draco said as he stood up and went to the sideboard to pour him three fingers of scotch.

“No, Draco. You won’t tell me. You’re going to deposit your memory into my penseive and I will see everything myself. I want to see everything from the moment that you first saw her forward.”

“Of course, Uncle. I’ll be happy to give you my memories. But I need to tell you that it may not do any good. When I said that you were looking for her, she looked like a deer about to bolt. She was frightened and she wouldn’t tell me why,” Draco said as he sat back down on the settee.

“I’ve got a suspicion as to the reason why she was so scared, Draco. But I need to see those memories first. Winky?” Severus called and a house-elf appeared instantly.

“Master called Winky?”

“Yes, Winky. I need you to fetch my penseive from my lab and set it on the table near Draco.”

“Yes, Master. Winky fetches the penseive for you,” the elf said and popped out of the room, only to pop back in less than a minute later and set the shallow stone bowl down on the table. “Does master require anything else from, Winky?”

“Not right now, thank you. I’ll call if Draco or I need anything else. Before you go, where is Celeste?” Severus asked before the elf could pop away again.

“Missy Celeste is being in her room putting her shopping away. Should I be fetching her?”

“No, Winky. I just wanted to know where she was. If she should ask to tell her that I’m in a meeting with Draco about business and not to be disturbed,” Severus said. While he didn’t think Celeste would do anything if she found out that Hermione was still alive he didn’t want it to be common knowledge. At least not until he was able to see her in the flesh himself.

“Okay, master. Winky will let Missy Celeste know you is not to be disturbed,” the elf said before she popped out of the study to return to her regular duties.

“Why did Winky call Celeste, Missy and not Mistress?” Draco asked as he stood over the penseive about to deposit his memories.

“Because she isn’t the Mistress of the house. You’ll remember that the magical binding didn’t hold? The Manor won’t recognize her as the Mistress because of that,” Severus answered him.

“But shouldn’t the magic have recognized her when you consummated the marriage?” Draco asked still puzzled.

“You know I don’t like to discuss my private life Draco,” Severus admonished. “But since you’re ‘family’, I’ll make an exception. Celeste and I haven’t consummated the marriage. You can say we are two people that just happen to cohabitate. And before you ask, Celeste has access only to the funds that were part of her dowry. So the money that she is going through like water is her’s and not part of the Snape Legacy. Now, stop delaying and deposit your memories in the Pensieve,” he finished acerbically.

“Very well,” Draco said and put his wand to his temple before slowly pulling a silvery thread out and gently letting it float into the stone bowl before him. He did this three more times and then sat back feeling a little dizzy. The emptiness the memory extraction left made him feel slightly punch-drunk. “There you go, Uncle. All of my memories from the time I first saw Hermione until I left her in Macon,”

Severus gently levitated the Pensieve over to his desk and he sat down in his large cushioned chair. “Thank you, Draco. I’m sure you can find something to entertain yourself while I view these?” Draco nodded and stood to pursue the shelves of books lining the walls of the study.

Severus seeing that Draco was occupied looked down at the swirling memories and swallowed heavily. He would be seeing the woman he loved after thinking she was dead for almost five years.

Slowly, he lowered his head until his nose touched the gaseous liquid and he felt himself fall down, down, down…

Severus opened his eyes when he felt his feet touch firm ground. He looked up and saw Draco walking by when he suddenly stopped and stared at a woman that was sitting on a bench reading a large tome. She lifted her head at the sound of girlish laughter. She smiled and waved at the little girl on the swings being pushed by a large blonde man demanding to go higher and higher.

Severus felt instant jealousy burn in his gut at the man that stood in the place he should be standing in. His attention was then focused back on Hermione and he drank in the sight of her. Her mahogany curls were tamed in a plait, but loose curls teased at her temples and nape of her neck.

He couldn’t see her eyes as she was wearing what he knew were a muggle invention called sunglasses. He wished that he was corporal so that he could go gather her into his arms, never to be let go again.

He watched as Draco confronted Hermione about why she disappeared and she demurred not wanting to go into detail. He was so focused on Hermione that he was startled when the large blonde man approached and asked if Draco was bothering her. 

He saw Draco palm his wand in the case he would need to defend himself, but Hermione diffused the tension by bringing both Draco’s and the other man’s attention back to her. He watched as she told Draco she would meet him at a place called the Wooden House the next day. The memory ended when Draco disapparated away.

The next memory started and Severus found himself standing on the corner of a busy street in front of what he could only assume was some sort of cafe. The facade was wood and it looked old, really old. He saw Draco looking around as if waiting for someone. He stood out in his muggle business suite when standing among the tourists and weekend locals that sat at the tables on the pavement.

Severus assumed that Draco was waiting for Hermione and he could tell that Draco wasn’t all that comfortable around so many Muggle strangers. _ A person with an apron tied around their waist approached Draco and asked, “Monsieur Malfoy? Your party is waiting for you upstairs in a private tea room. Please follow me,” the waiter said in heavily accented English. _

_ Draco nodded and followed. Severus was glad that he wasn’t corporeal at this moment as the interior of the cafe was crowded and very difficult to navigate. They climbed several flights of stairs and walked down a short corridor. There were several private rooms available it seemed. At the end of the hallway, the waiter stopped at the closed door and said, “Your party awaits,” and bowed before opening the door. _

Draco and Severus walked in and spotted Hermione straight away. Severus made a beeline over to her, for he didn’t want to miss a word spoken. His eyes were hungry for the sight of her. She’d dressed in a floral sundress, the narrow shoulder straps leaving her collarbones bare and Severus longed to place a kiss right where her neck and shoulder met, he knew it was a particularly sensitive place to kiss. He reached out a hand as if to caress her hair and it passed right through her. He then clenched it into a fist and let it fall to his side.

He took in the rest of her appearance. Her hair was gathered in a haphazard bun at the nape of her neck and she was wringing a cloth napkin in her lap, a sure sign that she was nervous but was trying to conceal it as best as she could.

_ Draco had taken a seat across the table from her and she refused to meet his eyes. A tea service was already on the table and Draco took a moment to make his cup. Hermione continued to sit in silence.  _

_ Once Draco had his cup of tea, he took a sip and set it back down. Placing his elbows on the table and stared intently at Hermione. But she remained mute. Finally, fed up, he sighed and began asking his questions, “I’m not going to pull any punches, as the Muggles say, Granger. Why in Merlin’s name have you perpetuated the story that you were dead? Wait- why did you vanish in the first place? Severus searched and searched for you. It wasn’t until the ring he’d given you and your letter from Master Cartwright appeared covered in blood that he stopped. Why, if you loved Severus did you do that to him? He had a right to know that you were still alive and that you had borne him a child! Bloody Hell, Hermione! Why?!?” _

Severus was watching Hermione’s face as Draco continued to rain questions down upon her. She flinched and continued to twist the napkin around her fingers he thought they would begin to bleed. All Hermione seemed able to do was mutely shake her head. He could see tears welling in her eyes and all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and shield her from whatever danger she thought she was in.

_ “Damnit, Hermione! If you don’t start answering my questions right now, I’ll summon Severus here with my Patronus and you can deal with him in person,” Draco threatened taking out his wand saying, “Expecto-” _

_ Hermione’s head snapped up and her eyes got impossibly wide. Both Severus and Draco could see her amber orbs filled with abject fear. What could have possibly happened to the brave Gryffindor heroine? What turned her from a raging lioness to this quaking mouse? She reached over the table and grabbed the end of his wand to stop him from casting. The interrupted spell fizzled and Draco wrenched his wand out of her grip. Hermione began to plead.  _

_ “No! You can’t! Please Draco, don’t send for Severus! I did what I thought was best! Please, I can’t go back! I-” _

_ But Draco wasn’t paying any attention, he was looking at her hand, her right hand. Silvery scars littered the back, like bolts of lightning or tendrils of frost on a pane of glass. Her middle and ring fingers badly disjointed and her knuckles swollen as if they were arthritic. Hermione followed where Draco was looking and seeing it was her hand quickly snatched it away placing it back in her lap and covering it with her napkin. _

_ “Granger? What in blazes happened to your hand?” he got up from his seat, pulling his chair with him sat beside her. He grasped her hand out of her lap and began to examine it, “How did this happen Hermione? Your hand wasn’t like this yesterday? The injuries are old, why did you never have this repaired? Any competent medi-witch or wizard would have been able to fix this in seconds.” _

_ Hermione tried to hide her hand away, but Draco wouldn’t relinquish his grip on her. She whimpered as pain raced through her nerve endings causing her hand to spasm, “Please Draco, stop. Let go of my hand. It happened almost five years ago…” _

_ “It happened around the same time you left? How?” _

_ “I fell, I don’t remember the details… I-I must have blacked out,” Hermione said and Draco still absorbed with looking at her hand didn’t see the shifting of her eyes to indicate the lie, but Severus did. He remembered all of Hermione’s little tells when she was trying to hide something and he was furious. He just knew that her injury had something to do with her running away, but who caused it? He would need to look into this some more. _

_ “Please Draco, there’s nothing that can be done about my hand, my Master was able to teach me how to redirect the flow of my magic. I can now cast better with my left hand than I ever did with my right,” Hermione said finally pulling her hand out of Draco’s grasp and hiding it once again in the fold of her napkin. _

_ “Ok, enough about your hand. But don’t you think you need to come back to England? What about your daughter? Severus deserves the right to get to know his child. As of right now she is his heir and will inherit the Snape legacy. What is her name again?” Draco asked moving his chair back over to where he was before. _

_ “Her name is Adrianna  _ _ Angélique _ _ Granger, she was born on the 14th of February, 2000. She weighed 7 lbs, 6 oz and was twenty-one inches long. She is my world and I wouldn’t give her up for anything. She knows she has a father in England, but it’s a foreign concept to her right now,” Hermione looked up at Draco with pleading eyes. “You don’t know how many letters I have attempted to write and let Severus know that he had a child. But then I read that he had gotten married and thought it was best that he never found out.  _

_ “I thought he would be able to find love again and have a family if I stayed dead and from the pictures that I’ve seen his wife seems to make him happy,” Hermione sniffed as a lone tear trailed down her cheek and dripped off her chin. _

Severus watched Hermione tell her story, it made sense in a way. She’d always considered everyone else’s happiness before her own. It seemed she was still a true Gryffindor, willing to sacrifice herself for what she thought was right. But it didn’t stop the anger and longing that Severus could feel building in his stomach. He was angry that she would do this to herself… to them…

There had to be another reason why she remained hidden. His marriage to Celeste was a flimsy excuse at best. He also knew that Hermione had no way of knowing that his marriage was a sham and that the photos that had been featured in the  _ Prophet _ had painted a rosy picture. It was also true that while they were together they hadn’t talked about getting married or having children and for the longest time he thought he would prefer that the Snape line died with him, but now that he knew he had a daughter it was all changing.

Severus was so absorbed into thinking that he didn’t pay attention to the rest of the memory Until he felt the pull of the Pensieve as it pushed him out after the memories had run their course. He sat back with a sigh, his mind whirling with what he had just witnessed. There had to be a way to get Hermione to come back to England… to him…

He looked up and saw Draco reading a periodical and he was struck by a sudden inspiration. It was the most recent edition of  _ Charms and Spells Quarterly _ , the very same that Celeste had been telling him about before Draco had made his appearance. He looked closer and on the cover in bold red lettering was,  **“A cure for Cruciatus induced insanity finally found?”**

“Draco? What are you reading? May I see it?” Severus asked as smoothly as possible, not wanting to give away his excitement. He needed to read that article and if he was right he would have a way of getting Hermione back on English soil.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s just a periodical I picked up at Flourish and Blotts on my way over here. Why?” Draco asked curiously. He knew Severus would read just about anything, but he also knew how his Godfather derided what he called, “Foolish wand-waving” and couldn’t think why he was suddenly interested in this particular news source.

“Can I see it?” Severus asked again when Draco didn’t immediately respond.

“Yes, of course,” Draco said handing it over to his Godfather.

Severus thumbed through the magazine until he came to the article. He had to smirk as he saw the byline, a Ms Genera Grimehorn was said to have written the article, but Severus knew that it couldn’t be anyone other than Hermione. He remembered reading over her notes and her proposal to Master Cartwright. He knew that she had wanted to possibly find a cure for Neville’s parents and anyone else that had suffered mental and physical impairment resulting from the use of the Cruciatus Curse during and after the war and there were a lot, herself and Severus included.

Eventually, Severus lowered the magazine and looked at Draco in the eye, a smirk playing at his lips.

“What is it, Uncle? I know you have something bubbling in that brain of yours,” Draco whinged. He suspected his uncle was up to something and wanted in. It didn’t matter what it was.

“Draco, I think I have come up with an idea to get our little runaway and my daughter to come back to England,” Severus pierced Draco with his dark stare. “This must remain of the utmost secrecy, I think I may need a wand oath from you. Just a precaution.”

“I’ll gladly give you my oath, Severus. You know I do love a good intrigue, I’ll do what you need me to do. Are we going to bring anyone else in on this?”

“Not as of yet, but first the oath,” Severus purred his mind running through several scenarios at once as he laid out his plan mentally.

Draco stood and took out his wand, he waited for Severus to do the same and holding it near his heart made his oath, “I, Draco Malfoy solemnly swear to aide Severus Snape in his quest of reclaiming his daughter, Adrianna  Angélique  _ Snape _ and her mother, Hermione Jean Granger through fair means or foul. So Mote it be,” and a gold line snaked its way from his wand tip to that of Severus’. It flashed brightly showing that the oath was now in effect. Both wizards pocketed their wands and sat back down.

“Alright Draco, this is what I want you to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!!!


End file.
